


Agent Stiles; Remember Me?

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets a fun night out when he encounters an old acquaintance. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agent Stiles; Remember Me?

Sam fingered the glass, turning it nervously round and round.

He and Dean had been hanging out in this backwoods town for nearly a week now and tempers had been growing frayed.

It seemed the 'supernatural' had decided to take a vacation; not a hunt in sight and added to that money was short, their credit cards were all maxed out and amazingly Dean had lost money hustling at pool last night, something that his big brother hadn't taken well in the least, regarding it as a very personal insult to his pride.

So Dean had been in a particularly evil mood and Sam had gotten the brunt of it.

Not that he blamed his brother. There were only the two of them and he didn't really mind Dean using him as a sounding board, that's what brothers were for after all, helping each other out; but tonight, with all the good will in the world Sam hadn't been able to take any more of Dean's bitchiness and had fled the motel before they came to blows, taking refuge in the first bar he found along the way.

 

Dean had always possessed a safety valve for his energies when he had been bored between hunts; and Sam was sure that many satisfied women had benefited from his brother's 'exuberance' in the past, but Dean just didn't grasp his occasions any more.

He was wary around the female sex now. Sam knew why, of course. Although his big brother never talked about it, he had been deeply affected by the Amazon affair.

Dean had been certain he had used protection that night, and he obviously hadn't known that the attractive woman had been a supernatural being, but the birth of a daughter, albeit a half-Amazon had made him over-cautious.

If it could happen once, nothing prevented it from happening again, was now Dean's mantra.

 

Sam knew that his sibling would have tried to save Emma if he could've.

After all Dean had lived for nearly thirty years with a brother who had demon-blood in him, Sam mused sadly; so he was sure that a half-monster child wouldn't have been too much trouble for his brother to handle if she had been sincere, but Sam had seen the evil in her eyes as she had turned to him, and between Dean's well-being and that of the girl there had been no hesitation.

No-one took precedence over his brother, not then, not now, not ever!

 

He sighed as he took a sip from the glass and wondered just how long it would take for his big brother to calm down. He hoped an interesting hunt would turn up soon otherwise Dean would explode!

He eyed the door, silently hoping to see him come striding through, serene after the storm; but although of his brother there was no sign, he did catch sight of a familiar face as she entered the locale, one that he had been very close to; you could say, lip to lip!

He wondered what the hell she was doing in a run-down place like this but his body didn't care about cerebral questions, it responded instinctively and he could feel certain parts of it reacting energetically at the memory of the very enjoyable interlude they had shared in her office; very, very enjoyable and so instructive too!

He watched as she made her way to the counter, sat and ordered a drink.

For a man the size of himself, Sam had gotten very skilled at blending into the back-ground and he hoped she wouldn't notice him, but that hope was soon crushed as she took a quick look around. He saw the surprised expression on her face as she recognised him and he watched as she slowly stood up, grabbed her drink and made her way inexorably towards him.

 

"Well, hello there Agent….Stiles, wasn't it?" she grinned as she pulled out a chair and plopped herself down beside him. "Never thought to see you again. You ever catch that killer back there in Bedford?"

"Dr Roberts," Sam nodded as coolly as he could, trying to push away the memories of the doctor's noteworthy skills in non-medical 'physical activities'. She had been one of the hottest women Sam had lain with and his body pleasurably recalled it.

"Yeah, yeah we got him. He's locked up safe and sound!" Sam answered." He won't be murdering anyone ever again."

"So Dr Roberts, I could ask you the same question," he continued. "What brings you to this note-worthy little town.?"

"Well," she laughed jauntily. "Everyone is born somewhere and this is just where I happened to see the light. I come back now and then; I still have family here. That explains my presence, but what is a FBI man doing in a town that has a homicide like...every one hundred years and the biggest crime around is a parking ticket;" she added, curious.

"Well," Sam drawled lazily, curling up his lips in an ironic half–smile. "You know I can't divulge anything about our investigations."

"Hmm, I guess you must be undercover then," she whispered amused, as she leaned in towards him. "Cos' what you're wearing isn't exactly FBI standard. But I must say flannel and jeans look really good on you," she continued as her gaze raked his body in appreciation. "And your lips are still as attractive as I remember," she said lowering her voice even further.

 

Sam gulped.

She obviously hadn't forgotten their encounter either and unlike his big brother Sam had no problem with taking his few opportunities when he got them, at least for now, and man was this an opportunity that was just waiting to be plucked.

Sam was the gentlest of men, he was a hunter and good at it, because he had been given no choice, his father had raised him in the life, but as far as sex was concerned, Sam's gentleness morphed into pure sexual energy and he used it to give and receive the maximum pleasure for himself and his partner.

There was no further need for dissimulation or playing around. Both knew that they would soon be putting their energies to good use.

Sam stood up, waiting for Cara to do the same and both walked out of the bar.

Outside the door, Sam took one last look around him; there was no sign of his big brother.

He was sorry that Dean hadn't come to the bar, which would have meant that he had gotten over his funky mood, but as the woman at his side nuzzled his neck, he abandoned all thoughts of his brother for the time being, and hearkened to the pull of his body.

 

He had his phone; if the supernatural world wanted to kick him in the ass by waking up right now and Dean needed him, he was on call; otherwise Sam would make the most of this unexpected bonus he had received.

He followed the doctor to her hotel room and closed the door behind them.

The End


End file.
